


Forever Is Just A Word

by lexia4



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexia4/pseuds/lexia4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing hand in hand in the middle of a rocky planet, I promised him forever. At the time, I meant it. I still do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Is Just A Word

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

Forever is just a word. It's ultimately meaningless. People use this word all the time. It's not meant to be taken seriously.

Standing hand in hand in the middle of a rocky planet, I promised him forever. At the time, I meant it. I still do.

It sounds so stupid now, but at the time, I never dreamed there would be a time when I wouldn't be travelling through time and space with my Doctor.

Now I'm stuck, trapped in a world that's not my own, a world I don't belong to and sometimes it's difficult just to get out of bed in the morning knowing that I'll go to work and get set in a monotonous routine that's slowly killing me from the inside out.

The Doctor changed me for the better. He gave me a taste of adventure, ridiculous amounts of adrenalin and an overall better life. Just like I told mum and Mickey after he sent me back from the game station - he taught me how to stand up for what I believe in even if I'm the only one brave enough to do it, because someone has to.

Therefore, I'm going to live my life just as he would want me to. I'll try to be spontaneous and impulsive and have lots of fun whatever I end up doing. I'm going to live a life he'd be proud of.

There will always be a part of me secretly hoping he'll find a way to rescue me gallantly from this alternate life, which I've had to settle for. I won't dwell on it though; he wouldn't want that just as I wouldn't want that for him.

Maybe I can't give him a timeline that intertwines our two lives together _forever_ but I can take all he's taught me and live by it until the end of my life and I think that maybe that might be enough.

Forever is just a word. However, it is a word I'll stand by until the day I die.


End file.
